Flat panel televisions have become popular in both commercial and residential sectors. As the prices for plasma and liquid crystal display (LCD) flat panel televisions continue to fall, the quality of the devices has continued to improve. As a result, the number of businesses and individuals purchasing the flat panel televisions continues to rise.
One appealing element of the flat panel televisions is their relatively low thickness. On the other hand, older tube televisions have a relatively large depth, and the display options for the older tube televisions are limited. For example in the residential setting, users may use a television stand or large entertainment center to store the tube television. Such stands or entertainment centers can take up significant floor space.
Conversely, flat panel televisions are thin and may be mounted directly to a wall or other surface. Various mounting systems have been developed. For example, a flat panel television may hang on a wall like a picture, or hidden brackets may be used behind the flat panel television to secure it to the wall. Sometimes, e.g. in a commercial setting, a number of flat panel televisions may be mounted together in close proximity to display a single image or a number of related images. One or more mounted flat panel televisions may be aligned in order to achieve optimal image display.